ontheedgefandomcom-20200216-history
Playable Classes
Very Common for PCs Fighters, Thieves, and Rangers'' are all common classes and operate normally. Rangers who are beastmasters may get the stink-eye now and then from particularly devout Faithful and get called ‘little druids’, but they tend to be more present at the fringes of civilized lands and therefore the Church’s power is more limited and they are generally very useful. Rogues who would be arcane tricksters need access to an Arcane academy or wizardly patron. ''Somewhat Common for PCs'' ''Clerics: Many individuals work within the confines of the Faith, and those who feel the true calling are free to dedicate their lives to the service of the AllFather as a cleric of Aurin (Domains: Light, Life, War or Knowledge), Elloren (Life, Artifice), Kior (War, Tempest), or Ferris (Knowledge, Trickery). Clerics do not operate outside the bounds of the formal Faith, though itinerant clerics or those outside of larger cities have some greater freedom and independence in how they practice. Clerics of the Faith have significant additional benefits and restrictions beyond those listed within the Player’s Handbook. Paladins (Oaths of Devotion, Vengeance): Most Paladins are devoted to Aurin, though a stalwart and terrifying few are oathed to Kior’s fury and are often seen at the front lines in martial conflicts. A small number of Paladins devoted to Elloren are rumored to exist within the Order of the Silver Dawn as agents and Inquisitors. Paladins of the Faith have additional benefits and restrictions beyond those listed within the Player’s Handbook. Druids: This class functions as in the Player’s Handbook, though Druids of the Land are more commonly found than Druids of the Moon (feral shapeshifters being far more likely to attract the Faith’s negative attention). Druids must be connected to a geographic location that they have a sacred responsibility to protect, though through roleplay this location may change or grow according to circumstance. Druids are generally viewed favorably by the common people, though they may face suspicion or hostility within cities or on the part of the devout. Given their connection to the land, there are limitations to how many Druids of a particular level can make their home in a given area. Druids in this setting have some additional restrictions in this setting when operating in urban terrain. Wizards: This class functions as in the Player’s Guide, though wizards should begin as slightly older PCs to represent their apprenticeship or period of study at the arcane academy. Necromancy is considered heresy by the Faith, but this is policed unevenly (Casting Ray of Enfeeblement would probably not truly be understood as Necromancy by most, but wizards using spells like Animate Dead or Vampiric Touch are likely to face censure if they don’t have powerful political influence). In general, the costs of magical study and practice mean that wizards live in cities and populated areas, though some powerful mages live in isolated towers with their apprentices. Uncommon Barbarians: This class functions as normal, but Barbarians are (by nature) outsiders to the civilized setting the campaign begins within. Player Character barbarians would be members of one of the tribes from the Frozen Islands, who are commonly seen in Herrenton but viewed (appropriately) as dangerous troublemakers, hotheads, and criminals. Barbarians who acclimate and become more accepted within society lose their connection to the primal rituals and energies that are the source of their unique gifts. Warlocks (Archfey Patrons):' Those who live on the edge of the Wilds know well that the' stories of the Fey are real. By chance, and more rarely, by design, mortals might make a bargain with some creature of the Fey and in return for their Oath, be granted a measure of power. It can be certain these deals come only at great price, and such individuals are hunted without mercy if they are identified as such by members of the Faith. It is possible that a number of witches and warlocks live on the edges of the Wild, their secrets held close by the peasants and villagers who rely on them for assistance or protection. Warlocks within this setting likely will have additional benefits and restrictions, as determined by their specific pact. Paladins (Oath of the Ancients):' Often mistaken for martial druids, these rare defenders of the' Old Ways and places have found power in the space where the shadows of the Wilds touch upon the edges of the Feywild. A paladin of this Oath has discovered that there are some entities within the Fey who seem not to seek to corrupt or harm the mortal realms. While they are not always tied to a specific geographic location like druids are, their abilities – which speak of other sources for powers most frequently reserved for the Faith – result in these paladins being hunted by the Faith as fiercely as any warlock or sorcerer. Paladins with this Oath in this setting will have additional benefits and restrictions. Rare Monks: Martial and spiritual orders of this sort are rare within the confines of Herrenton. It is possible that some travelers from Shi’in practice some form of martial and mental practice, though they would face similar stigma and social difficulties as Barbarians within this campaign. One local spiritual order connected with the Faith to some degree is the Brotherhood of the Book (usually just referred to as the ‘Brotherhood’ or as “Librarians”) who serve noble houses or some Church holdings in a capacity as lawyers, scholars, and diplomats. Monks of this order will have additional benefits and restrictions within this setting. Warlocks (Fiend Patron, Great Old One Patron):' Faustian bargains of all sorts are possible,' though a witch or warlock whose powers bear a fiendish or otherworldly taint would find no protection from the common folks and are likely to be turned over to the Faith for profit or out of fear. Such an individual would need to be very cunning to survive within civilized cities. Very Rare Bards: Bardic magic is very rare and any persons exhibiting capacity for it are scouted by a large host of performers, spies, thieves and traders associated with the Bardic College far to the south in the Capital. The Faith has a scornful view of the powers of the bards but the College of Bards has established itself as the only significant credible magical organization that can provide an alternative to the Faith. Because of their prominence and rarity, it is very difficult for true Bards to operate without drawing attention. Sorcerers (Wild Mage only): because of the powerful unpredictability of their powers, most Sorcerers are sought by the Order of the Silver Dawn while still very young. It is rumored that some of these children are recruited and trained into the Order themselves, and – particularly in edge of the Wild – it is possible to imagine a very isolated Sorcerer surviving unnoticed and learning to control their powers. Category:Rules